My Angel
by Isebas
Summary: A one shot "song fic" I have been wanting to get off my mind. Title and song are not related. Song is Hinder's "Better than me." Harry/Fleur.


Disclaimer-J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter, while Hinder owns the song "Better than me". I am not making any profit of any kind from this story, just getting it out of my mind. This story is most certainly AU.

* * *

_I told myself I won't miss you_

_But I remember_

_What it feels like beside you_

_I really miss your hair in my face_

_And the way your innocence tastes_

_And I think you should know this_

_You deserve much better than me._

_-Hinder "Better than Me"_

He watched, his heart clenching painfully as she walked down the isle towards the man she was to spend the rest of her life with. He noticed tears making them down her face, knowing that they were of sadness and not happiness. He couldn't stand to look into her shining blue eyes. He knew that if he did, he would crack under the pressure and his resolve would be destroyed. Closing his eyes he thought back.

* * *

_-A few hours after arriving at the Burrow.-_

His heart was beating fast in his chest, it felt as if it wanted to jump out of his chest. Looking down at the note he had been given he read it again.

_Harry,_

_Meet me in the woods at one. I really need to talk with you._

_With Love,_

_Fleur_

Her scent was wafting off the paper filling his senses. Glancing at his watch and seeing the time he stood before he picked up his light cloak and threw it over his shoulders. Opening his bedroom door he tip-toed down the stairs trying not to alert anyone. Walking outside he quietly shut the door before dashing for the woods. Unfortunately he didn't see the pair of pink eyes watching him in surprise and a little panic before they disappeared from a dissolutionment charm and the figure silently took off after him.

He carefully made his way through the woods beside the Weasley property and into the clearing in the middle. She was standing across from him, her pale blue cloak fluttering in the warm summer breeze. Her long blond hair hung loose on her shoulders and her blue eyes shined as they looked at him. He slowly walked up to him and allowed her to throw herself in his arms, closing his arms he held her close to his body. He felt himself stir, her effect on him was obvious causing his heart to clench. The pink eyes of silent watcher widened in surprise as they looked on at the scene.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She replied breathing in his scent. He still had his masculine smell of sweat from hard work mixed with the cologne she had bought him. His scent was familiar.

"I've missed you." Harry said as he smelled her hair. She still smelled of wild flowers and that special perfume she liked to wear.

"So 'ave I." She said tears silently falling down her cheek.

He pulled back and caught them with his calloused fingers. Her skin was warm and silky smooth.

"Don't cry angel." Harry said.

"I'm not an angel." She retorted smiling softly as if they had had the argument many times.

"You're mine, my guardian angel." Harry spoke softly, staring into her eyes. "You saved my life when I didn't want to go on. You allowed me to feel something other than pain."

"Do you not still feel the same?" Fleur whispered looking up at him, her blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Of course I do." Harry said. "I always will, you know that."

"Then why?" She asked her voice breaking.

"Bill's a good man. He can give you what I can't." Harry replied turning his face away.

"'E's the not the one I want dammit!" She yelled banging Harry's chest with her fists. Reaching up she forced him to look at her.

"I only want what's best for you." Harry spoke fiercely. "To protect you."

"I am not a leetle girl 'Arry." Fleur said crossly. "I don't need to be tucked away and protected."

"You're the only good thing that's ever happened to me Fleur." Harry said. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

"It can work 'Arry. I know it can." Fleur whispered fiercely.

"I wish it were so Fleur." Harry replied, his eyes shining with sorrow.

"I can prove it to you, please let me." Fleur cried.

"I-" Harry began only to be cut off from her lips crashing into his. He struggled for a few seconds before giving in and kissing her back just as fiercely. A low moan sounded in the back of her throat as his tongue forced itself in her mouth and began to dance with her own. Her hands intangled themselves in his hair as he lowered them to ground. He could feel her arousal as her hard peaks rubbed against his chest.

"'Arry please." Fleur begged as he kissed and licked her throat while rubbing one of her hard peaks. Her back arched off the ground trying to put more pressure on her breast. He teased her, running his finger around it, before giving it a firm pinch. A loud moan sounded from her throat causing Harry to smirk.

Clothes were quickly shed and he was inside her with a gasp and a groan. He captured her lips in a bruising kiss trying to exercise the feelings inside of him, while she tried to convince him to let her stay with him.

* * *

_-Present-_

He opened his eyes as he heard the service begin. Fleur stood beside Bill looking at the ground instead of Bill's eyes. He began to fidget in his seat as the service went on. When the priest asked if there were any objections she looked him in the eyes. Her normally glowing blue eyes were darkened with anguish and pain.

Before he knew what he was doing he was on his feet and she was in his arms crying softly into his chest.

"I love you, my angel." He whispered ignoring the chaos around them.

_The End._


End file.
